


Rin's Role Model

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Kagome is Rin's Role Model, Kagome is one of the Biggest Politicians in Japan in this story, Sesshomaru is Rin's Brother, Sesshomaru is a good brother, Youkai exist in modern Japan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: When Rin is unable to meet her role model at her family's banquet, Sesshomaru tries to find a way for her to still meet her hero.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rin's Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”.
> 
> Word Count: 2,187 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Takes place in a modern AU setting where Youkai and Human communities live alongside each other. Took some liberty with the Prompt. I think this is my favorite story yet. Written because girls need role models too :)

Rin stared longingly at the picture of the woman on the poster which took up a large amount of space on the wall above her bed. Like many youths, the picture was one of someone who the girl looked up to. Clad in a regal kimono and standing outside the Japanese Inter-Species Council, the woman Rin gazed at admiringly radiated confidence and power. 

Just like she should be, Rin thought. Kagome Higurashi was the first ever miko to sit on the Council, the first ever woman to hold the title of head of the Council, and the first human to have ever been given an honorary observer status on the Youkai Council. And, she was able to do it all before the age of thirty. 

To Rin, she was her hero. 

As she gazed at the picture, her brother opened the door to her room. Being a hanyou, Rin heard him long before the door opened, as he made his way down the hallway to her. She ignored his approach however. He didn’t seem to care though, since he came into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. 

“Higurashi-sama again?” Sesshomaru asked his twelve-year-old sister. 

Rin sighed, turning her attention away from the poster to meet her brother’s gaze. “She’s so amazing, Sesshomaru nii-san! And she’s coming here for the Winter Solstice Banquet! But I can’t meet her!” 

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards hers. “Father still won’t let you attend?” 

“No.” Rin pouted, her face showing her frustration at being denied the opportunity to meet her role-model. “I don’t even know why I can’t go! Inuyasha-nii can, so why can’t I?” 

Sesshomaru didn’t have the heart to tell her that it was because their father was more scared of her due to her age. Never mind that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had for, one of the few times in their lives, agreed to watch over Rin the entire night to prevent harm from occurring to her. Their father was too worried about the anti-hanyou prejudice still present in society today to even consider Rin’s feelings. It made Sesshomaru feel for his sister. 

“You work with her don’t you Sesshomaru nii-san?” Sesshomaru looked down at his sister wondering where she was going with her statement.

“Yes, I do.” 

“It must be great to work with her.” Rin mused sighing again as she looked back at the poster. “I wish I could meet her.” 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Two days later, Sesshomaru found himself in the front room of the offices of the Head of the Inter-Species Council. He wasn’t even sure that Higurashi-sama would accept his sudden request to meet with her. But he had to try to arrange this meeting for Rin’s sake. 

From all that he had seen while working with her, Higurashi-sama seemed to be a friendly and sympathetic woman. Maybe, she’d be willing to work with him on a plan to surprise Rin. 

“Mori-sama.” Sesshomaru gave his attention to the secretary who had gone in to announce his presence. “Higurashi-sama will see you now.” 

“Thank you.” 

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the male—a young hanyou named Jinenji—and made his way past the secretary’s desk to the hallway behind him. He walked left towards a set of rooms. In the front room sat another secretary, Sango-san, who merely nodded at his presence to indicate that he could move on, her head bowed over some papers she was reading. Seeing she was busy, Sesshomaru moved past her into the room tucked behind hers. 

He entered the room, his shoes clicking on the tile flooring, to see Higurashi-sama sitting not at her desk, but at a low table situated in a corner on some tatami. A freshly made tray of tea materials set before her. She looked up at him with a welcoming smile. 

“Mori-sama.” She greeted turning her attention to the tea preparation. “Please do come in.” 

He swiftly removed his shoes, putting them to the side of the room, before walking towards her and taking a seat. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she went back to her task. 

“Higurashi-sama. Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice.” 

She hummed thoughtfully. “I admit it was quite a surprise to receive your request to see me. Tell me, what was so important that it couldn’t wait for another day or the resumption of the Council session after the December recess?” 

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers on his thigh. “I wish to ask you for a favor.” 

“A favor?” Kagome asked mixing the tea. She was silent for a few moments as she prepared a cup for him. “What would this favor entail?” 

Sesshomaru accepted the cup from her, turning it properly and taking a sip as was custom. He waited for her to pour her own tea before he spoke again. He’d had a long time to think about his words. 

“My sister Rin would very much like to meet you.” Her eyes met his in confusion, but she stayed silent so he could continue his explanation. “She is a hanyou like my half-brother, and to her you are her role model, someone she looks up to in admiration.” 

“Then I cannot wait to meet her at the Winter Solstice Banquet on Friday.” Kagome answered. 

She was flattered that someone from a prominent family such as the Mori’s considered her a role model. Surely though, if that was all Mori-sama came to tell her, he would have done so differently? He didn’t need to come all the way to her offices and make an impromptu appointment to simply tell her that. 

“Our father will not allow her to attend the Winter Solstice Banquet Friday.” 

The reason behind his father’s actions were left unexplained, but Sesshomaru knew that someone like Higurashi-sama would understand. She had been able to rise to the ranks of being head of the Inter-Species Council after all. Besides, being an honorary observer on the Youkai Council would have alerted her to the prejudice hanyou still faced in Youkai society. 

Kagome’s brows furrowed, her lips turning downward into a thoughtful frown. “I suppose it is good for her own safety.” Kagome herself was a bit worried about the Winter Solstice Banquet, but her security detail had already protected her from quite a few threats, so she was more confident about attending. Besides, she knew that the Mori family would make sure that nothing happened to her while attending. 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru answered as he sipped his tea. “Even though my half-brother and I promised to watch out for her, Father believes it is best if she spends the night at my mother’s estate.” Sighing, he placed his empty cup down, Kagome automatically reaching out to fill it again. 

“I was wondering, Higurashi-sama, if you might consent to meeting her privately, either before or after the Winter Solstice Banquet.” 

Kagome’s eyes widened, and she put the teapot down on the table with a clang. “What?” She asked, her entire demeanor going from poised to confused in moments. 

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and repeated his earlier statement. “I was wondering if you might consent to meeting her privately sometime before or after the Winter Solstice Banquet. Rin has always considered you her hero, and she wishes to follow in your footsteps. She was looking forward to meeting you at the Winter Solstice Banquet. I was hoping that you would consent to meet her so that she could fulfill her wish of meeting you.” 

“Why?” Kagome asked having regained her composure enough that she was able to give him another cup of tea. 

Sesshomaru pondered how to answer for a moment, not expecting the need to answer the question. When he did, his words were heartfelt. 

“You are admirable Higurashi-sama. For a female, and a female miko at that, to rise to the levels you have and to hold the positions you hold, is simply amazing. You have proven, not just to me, and your peers here, but to millions of Japanese citizens, that gender and race do not matter as long as you have the ability and drive to work hard to achieve your goals.” 

He met her gaze as he continued. “You have shown so many little girls like my sister that it is possible to not just dream, but to fulfill their dreams.” 

Kagome flushed at the praise coming from Mori-sama. She had never expected him of all people to highlight her achievements to her in the way that he had. As a young girl Kagome had always wanted to be where she was, her parents and mentors encouraging her to fulfill her dreams without ever mentioning the barriers she would break in doing so. As a woman in a highly influential seat of power, she was more conscious of the weight of her words and actions than she ever dreamed of being. But, she’d never imagined that she would inspire so many children, especially children like Mori-sama’s younger sister. 

Touched, she found herself smiling shyly at the youkai in front of her. “I think I would like to meet your sister Mori-sama. If she does consider me her role model as you say, I suppose I can’t let her down, can I?” 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Rin wondered why her brother had asked her to wear her best clothes tonight. She wasn’t attending the Winter Solstice Banquet anyway, so she didn’t think it mattered. Still, she was a bit curious, and also hoping that maybe, just maybe, he had somehow convinced their father to let her attend the Banquet which was why he’d asked her to don her nicest clothes. 

Smoothing down the kimono she had, and thanking the maid who had helped her into it, Rin looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn’t as pretty as Higurashi-sama (her family disagreed), nor was she as accomplished, but she was determined to be just as poised and elegant as her role model. 

“Don’t you look pretty.” A voice said from behind her. 

Excited, Rin turned towards her brother. She hardly noticed the maid leave the room. “Do you really think I look pretty?” 

“Yes, you do.” Sesshomaru answered as Rin beamed up at him. He and Inuyasha would never admit it, save to each other, but seeing that beaming smile on Rin’s face was what caused them to bend to her every whim. 

“Why did you ask me to wear this?” Rin asked curious now that he was here. 

“Ah, about that.” Sesshomaru smiled down softly at her. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“Really? Did you get Father to agree to let me go to the Banquet?” 

Sesshomaru shook his head. “I’m afraid not. But he did agree for you to be able to attend a pre-Banquet event in the Conservatory.” 

It had taken Sesshomaru quite some time to convince his father, but the elder man had agreed in the end. Of course, it had been made easier once Sesshomaru’s mother and stepmother had also decided to help him convince his father. In the end, Toga Mori had simply capitulated to the whims of his family, though he had asked that the meeting occur in his house, and before the Winter Solstice Banquet if possible. 

Higurashi-sama had easily accepted those terms. 

Rin’s eyes widened. “So, I do get to attend something?” Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin squealed in glee. “Will Higurashi-sama be there, will she Sesshomaru nii-san?” 

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly, his face betraying nothing as he ushered his sister out of the room and towards the Conservatory downstairs. Rin let him do so, an excited smile on her face. It still saddened her that she couldn’t meet Higurashi-sama, and likely wouldn’t, but at least she could attend some of the Winter Solstice Banquet festivities. That was at least something to look forward to, and she was going to make sure that her brother knew how much she appreciated him setting it up for her. 

When they arrived near the Conservatory, Sesshomaru’s hand left hers. He opened the door for Rin, allowing her to walk inside first before following her. It took Rin a moment to clearly understand the situation, but when she did, she let out a gasp. She met Sesshomaru’s gaze, but her brother simply smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her towards the lone table in the Conservatory where Kagome sat. 

When they approached, Kagome smiled at her softly. 

“Hello Rin-chan. I’ve heard a lot about you from your brother. It’s nice to meet you in person.” 

Rin, still in shock, glanced from her brother to Kagome and back again. Finally, she squeezed Sesshomaru in the tightest hug possible, murmuring a quick thanks before taking a seat next to Kagome. 

“Higurashi-sama!” She practically squealed, missing the small glance shared between her brother and role model. “It’s an absolute honor to meet you.” 

From where he stood on the side, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile and look on fondly at his sister glad that his surprise for her was one she would remember for years to come.


End file.
